45 Things You Did Not Know About Matthew Williams, aka Canada
by HandMTomatoes
Summary: 45 things that you previously didn't know about Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada. And things that he wouldn't want you to know either. Happy Belated Birthday SumerBreeze!


**45 Things You Did Not Know About Matthew Williams, aka Canada**

* * *

**Ha-chan:** Okay! It's finally done! Happy Belated Birthday my cute little kouhai, SumerBreeze! I'm sorry it took me forever! The bento was delicious, by the way :D Why 45? Because the other numbers are too mainstream :D All credit goes to The Queen MiMi for number 43, 44 and 45. Thank you~

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to us~

* * *

1. Matthew once went through a phase where he put maple syrup on everything. He couldn't look at another bottle of the stuff for weeks after that.

2. Sometimes he wonders why people don't forget Alfred if the two of them look so alike.

3. He often chats to online with Romano and Liechtenstein, them two being the only two who didn't mistake him for America the first time they met.

4. He feels as if he won't be judged in any way whilst talking to them.

5. Matthew was the one who told Spain what happens when you pull Romano's curl. Don't tell Romano.

6. Matthew often wonders if changing his appearance drastically will make people notice him. He told himself it was a silly idea whenever he caught himself staring at the luminous green hair dye for too long.

7. Matthew has witnessed Lovino's influence on Lilli when she accidently stubbed her toe on the leg of the World Meeting table when coming over to greet him. It's only time before he's next.

8. He accidently cut his arm once with a knife and had to cover it up until the scar faded so that no one got the wrong idea.

9. He was careless the next day when a certain Prussian came over early in the morning to eat pancakes and took the dark bags under his eyes and the long cut on his the wrong way.

10. Matthew learned an awful lot about self-harm that day.

11. He also realised when the Prussian got so upset and once he cleared the matter up, he found out the his love wasn't unrequited and that Gilbert loved him back.

12. Matthew loved the attention he got after that.

13. Matthew can tell you that Canadian Rage isn't just a myth. He has many broken hockey sticks to prove his point.

14. Despite what Gilbert says about his five metres, Canada is _still _the second-largest country in the world.

15. Matthew met Lilli when he first joined the yaoi fanclub, he secretly thinks that she's like the little sister he never had.

16. Personally, Matthew had many favourite pairings in the yaoi fanclub. Don't tell Gilbert.

17. Matthew believes that one day, everyone will embrace their inner yaoi fan.

18. Despite Alfred's claims, he is still a virgin. Matthew however, is not.

19. Matthew took some juicy pictures of Berwald and Tino the other day. He has a new pairing to add to his favourites.

20. Although Matthew might forget Kumajirou's name, he'll never forget to feed or take care of him.

21. Matthew once read a book where one of the main characters was always being forgotten about, like him. When he went home to look up the character, he had forgotten his name.

22. Matthew knows more swears in many different languages than he can probably count on both his hands. It's ridiculous what some people say when they think no one is around.

23. Matthew once came into a World Meeting while crossdressing. Not everyone noticed.

24. Those who did use the pictures as blackmail against him.

25. Matthew doesn't mind making pancakes for Gilbert whenever the other comes over. He feels as if it's a way to express himself.

26. Matthew secretly thinks it's cute whenever Gilbert calls him Birdie. Don't tell Gilbert.

27. Though for the life of him, he doesn't know when it started.

28. Matthew and Carlos are much better friends than anyone would expect; bar the fact Carlos usually mistakes him for Alfred.

29. He sometimes gets worried that one day, even Mother Earth will slowly forget about him and he'll fade away.

30. Those thoughts vanished the day Lilli came running up to him, crying about how Switzerland wasn't letting her go out on a date.

31. Although Matthew knows he isn't the best when it comes to playing catch with Alfred, he also knows that he'd probably kick his ass in hockey.

32. April Fools is Matthew's favourite holiday bacause he can play pranks on people and nobody knows it's him.

33. One of these pranks consisted of putting a snake into the microwave so that it jumps out on anyone who opened the microwave. He got everything on tape, so Arthur can't say he didn't scream like a little girl.

34. Yup, nobody even suspects it was him.

35. Even if they did, he has enough blackmail evidence to keep them quiet.

36. Matthew loves just getting up in the middle of a World Meeting and walking out the door.

37. But then again, he also loves just getting up in the middle of a World Meeting and dancing behind whoever was talking at the time.

38. Sure he gets a few weird looks, but as long as the nation who he was dancing behind doesn't notice, it's all good~

39. Matthew doesn't mind beating up anyone who annoys him.

40. Which kinda started his and Lilli's secret lessons to teach her how to defend herself.

41. Needless to say, Vash was astonished when she showed off her military knowledge, and the fact that she knew how to wield several different types of guns.

42. Matthew was a proud nation that day.

43. Canada has dreams of taking over the world, dreaming of making them all bow before him. He doesn't know where it came from, but it was some time during World War Two and the Cold War when he was dealing with a lot of crap - people calling the Canadian army British help, and the fact America called him a 'commie' because he shares the same eye colour as Russia and got beaten up a few times because of it. He rather likes the idea of ruling the world~

44. Canada was raised by France, then by England. This leads to him unleashing his 'French Side' whenever he wants someone to fuck him, and unleashing his 'English Pirate Side' whenever someone pisses him off (or when his favorite hockey team loses). Thank to his invisibility, he had given more blow jobs under the conference table during world meetings than he has done outside of them... to his 'English Pirate Side' he has seen Russia to the hospital, as well as Belarus.

45. Canada encourages fighting - a lot. He even helped (leaded) in the recent London, Ontario riot on St. Patricks day. He is rather violent, and has beaten Russia up after and during hockey matches between the two. Sometimes he gets into a 'Violent Craze' - the last time it got too out of hand was when he ended up helping Germany during World War Two all by himself, though he was never caught as it is a well kept secret between the German brothers and him, and because it was only him. Point being - he likes violence, and he likes the smell and taste of blood.

* * *

**Ha-chan: **Carlos is Cuba, btw.


End file.
